


Ring

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Confused Chicken and Ashen Feathers [9]
Category: Confused Chicken, Original Work
Genre: Creature Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: sorta based off of the Goretober day one prompt.Just a creature study I guess??





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Not doing Goretober this year but may do some of the prompts.

Looking up amongst orange-red toned beams, there’s coils of deep russet and garnet pulling along in smooth, hypnotic motions. A ring of coils and scales.

“Sing the death song! Sing the death song!” It cries high; the forearms are holding onto the great bell, claws scraping into the metal. Is it reptilian? Mammalian?

The head is like a fox, but much smaller and thinner (perhaps a shrew?) with snake fangs peeking out from the mouth. It’s tongue is long and pointed.

The fire in the holders along the wall turn the room warm, but the color is menacing with a reddish hued creature filling the roof and blocking the exit. It has little chicken wings behind the shoulders that flap, useless.

It grins showing sharp, cat-molars and pink gums. It’s eyes, umber-amber gleam and dip towards yellow.

Sharp, barking laughter. The deep toll of the bell.

Zero and Jake huddle close, preparing to fight their way out.


End file.
